


[Podfic] Of Celestial Sonnets and Pitiable Poets

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Farce, First Kiss, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Poetry, Regency Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: Crowley takes to anonymously publishing his poems with...unexpected results.(as read by the author)





	[Podfic] Of Celestial Sonnets and Pitiable Poets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Celestial Sonnets and Pitiable Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980127) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



[Download the mp3 at Dropbox here.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dklou27u7sawqcy/01%20Of%20Celestial%20Sonnets%20and%20Pitiable%20Poets.mp3?dl=0)

Alternatively, stream or download (within the limits) on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ftV1J8MpVEex0tsXhhNMtmxkDQFCJQ1f/view). 

**Author's Note:**

> Lads, I think I'm re-getting the hang of podficcing : ) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Please comment or share with someone who might like it if you had a nice time listening.
> 
> Now that I have this sweet mic I'd like to pod more. Any suggestions welcome!


End file.
